


Chocolate or Peanut Butter?

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: Fluff Not Fear [17]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Background Eddie and Iris are happily married, Dad Barry, Dad Len, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff not Fear, M/M, MARRIED COLDFLASH, Mention of family game night, Michael Snart - Freeform, background killerwave, eddie is alive, mention of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “We should’ve just had drinks and food at your place,” Barry muttered as he sunk down onto the couch next to Lisa, lips twisting into a pout as he drummed the fingers of right hand against his thigh while rubbing his left against neck.“Poor thing,” Lisa cooed mockingly, as her lips stretched in a smirk before reaching over and patting his arm a few times, before reaching towards the coffee table. “It must be so terrible, listening to two men fight over how to properly care for and feed you.” Grabbing her almost empty bottle of root beer, she turned and tried to peer into the kitchen. Shaking her head, she took a sip as she sat back in her seat.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesoftestofepilogues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoftestofepilogues/gifts).



> This is a follow up to [Together They Built](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8516236).
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this!

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

It wasn’t often that they got together like this, what with how Cisco and Len still couldn’t handle being in the same space for very long, but Lisa and Barry, they were determined to enjoy their night of relaxing and hanging out...or they would be, if Cisco and Len would stop arguing for longer than five seconds.

 

_(“What? Of course you can’t just add in a new flavor with ignoring all of the variables!”_

_“We’re not changing the entire make-up of the bar Ramon!”)_

 

Sighing, Barry rolled his eyes at his husband and best friend before spinning on his heel and not quite stumping away and into the living room. He muttered quietly to himself as he walked towards the couch.

“We should’ve just had drinks and food at your place,” Barry muttered as he sunk down onto the couch next to Lisa, lips twisting into a pout as he drummed the fingers of right hand against his thigh while rubbing his left against neck.

“Poor thing,” Lisa cooed mockingly, as her lips stretched in a smirk before reaching over and patting his arm a few times, before reaching towards the coffee table. “It must be so terrible, listening to two men fight over how to properly care for and feed you.” Grabbing her almost empty bottle of root beer, she turned and tried to peer into the kitchen. Shaking her head, she took a sip as she sat back in her seat.

Barry sent a halfhearted glare towards his sister-in-law before letting out a sigh, as he dropped his head back onto the couch, blindly reaching over to grab a throw pillow and hugged it to his chest tightly. “Lisa,” he whined out after a moment, barely moving his head to look over at the woman, “Can’t you make them stop?”

Laughing lightly as she turned, Lisa called over her shoulder for both her brother and boyfriend, only having to wait a few seconds before move appeared out of the kitchen. “Are you girls almost done gabbing?” She asked, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow as she narrowed her eyes at them, “Or should jail bait and I eat without you?”

“Do you really have to keep calling me that,” Barry whined as he turned to pout over at Lisa, who in turn rolled her eyes at him, “Len and I have been married for nearly three years now.”

Reaching over, Lisa patted his knee with a smirk before turning back her brother and boyfriend. “We have exactly two more child free hours before Caitlin and Mick come back to drop off your angel, so why don’t you two shelve your petty argument for now and we actually go to dinner.” Pushing herself up and off the couch before straightening her clothes, “So let’s get going to dinner, shall we?”

Though Lisa had posed it as a question, all three men know what it wasn’t. So, not wishing to upset her, both Len and Cisco did indeed shelve their argument until nearly two weeks later when.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Barry grinned down at the six month old, he was happily babbling away to his uncle Mick before he jumped back at the sudden hands now in front of his face. Flashing back a few steps, Barry blinked taking in both Len and Cisco holding out what looked like two different types of his calorie bars just a foot from where he’d previously been standing.

“Skittish much,” Mick rumbled, gently prying Michael’s hand from his lower lip as he did. Grunting lowly, Mick cut Caitlin a look when she thwacked him on the shoulder, “S’funny, Frosty, kid’s worse the Pretty Boy when the Flower gave birth to Mickey.”

“In my defense,” Eddie wisely cut in, before Caitlin could call the Rogue out on the use of his nickname, “Iris did break my hand.”

 

_(Nearly everyone gave a sigh of relief at Eddie’s interruption, as the last time Caitlin and Mick had fought about his nickname for her; the pair had come close to breaking several thousand dollars’ worth of equipment.)_

 

“I dislocated two fingers, that’s not exactly breaking your hand, babe,” Iris rolled her eyes playfully at her husband before leaning over and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

“Getting back to the subject in hand,” Len cut in, eying the room while shaking the hand holding the bar, “Ramon and I need you to try these, see which one you like better.” Stepping forward, Len let his lips dip into a slow spreading smirk as he pressed close into Barry’s side.

Barry blinked a few times, smiling at Len before turning back to Cisco when his friend smacked him in the chest, “Why exactly am I eating these?” he asked, voice laced with confusion even as he reached out and grabbed both bars. “While not totally enjoyable, I thought the bars were fine enough to eat.”

“Just try them man,” Cisco answered with an exasperated eye roll, “And tell us which you like better, and when you obviously say _chocolate_ ,” he turned and shot Len a smug smirk, “We can just call this a win for team Vibe and team Cold can suck on it.”

“You’re forgetting just one thing, Ramon,” Len drawled, angling his body more towards the scientist, placing himself in front of Barry as he did, “Scarlet’s not a big fan of chocolate.”

“Oh my God,” Iris cut in, eying both men like she’d rather just knock their heads together, “Would you please just try the bars, Bear, so that we can get on with family game night, please.”

Shaking his head with a soft chuckle, Barry snatched up both bars. Stacking them together, he tuck a quick bite out of them a both. Chewing for only a few seconds before his eyes drifted close, his body slumping slight, he let out a soft groan causing nearly everyone but Len to yell at him. “This is so good,” he murmured before devouring the bars at flash speed before turning puppy eyes onto Cisco and Len, "You guys made more, right? Those were so good, like, seriously do not have any complaints about those bars. The flavors were awesome, it was almost like eating a Reese's cup."

"Dude!" Cisco called out, pouting at Barry for a moment before turning and stomping over to where Lisa was seated, "I can't believe you did that to team Flash man," he continued as he dropped down, "We're supposed to be bros man."

"Really?" Len question, arm moving to wrap around the speedster, "You enjoyed them together?"

"Really, they were good," Barry answered, bobbing his head as he spoke. "Do you think you could make more?" he asked, tone hopeful as he smiled softly at the older man, who gave a tiny sigh and nod of his head before Barry moved to give Cisco the same treatment.

"Fine, fine," Cisco flapped his hand towards the human puppy that was his best friend, "Cold and I can make up more tomorrow."

"Now that we have that settled," Caitlin stated, her tone dry as she leaned into Mick's side, "Let the games begin."

 

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Things I gloss over: 
> 
> Yes, Caitlin and Mick are dating in this.  
> Yes, Iris did carry Michael.  
> Yes, Eddie is alive and happily married to Iris.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this! Or any of my works! I adore comments!


End file.
